County of Tyrol
House of Habsburg |date_event1 = 1363 |event2 = Joined Austrian Circle |date_event2 = 1512 |event3 = Incorporated Trent and Brixen |date_event3 = 1803 |event4 = Restored to Austria |date_event4 = 1814 |event_end = Partitioned by Treaty of St Germain |date_end = September 10, | |p1 = Duchy of Bavaria |image_p1 = |s1 = German_Austria |flag_s1 = Flag of Austria.svg |s2 = Kingdom of Italy (1861–1946) |flag_s2 = Flag_of_Italy_(1861-1946).svg | | |image_flag = Flag of Tirol.svg |image_coat = Wappen Gefürstete Grafschaft Tirol.png |symbol_type = |image_map = 1799_Cary_Map_of_Tyrol_-_Geographicus_-_Venice-cary-1799.jpg |image_map_caption = Map of the County of Tyrol (1799) |capital = Meran, formally until 1848 Innsbruck, residence from 1420 |footnotes = }} The County of Tyrol, Princely County from 1504, was a State of the Holy Roman Empire, from 1814 a province of the Austrian Empire and from 1867 a Cisleithanian crown land (Kronland) of Austria-Hungary. Today its territory is divided between the Italian region of Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol, a small part of the Italian region of Veneto (Cortina d'Ampezzo and other villages) and the Austrian state of Tyrol. Both regions are today associated again in the Euroregion Tyrol-South Tyrol-Trentino. History was the seat of the Counts of Tyrol and gave the region its name]] Birth of Tyrol In 1027 Holy Roman Emperor Conrad II split off the Bishopric of Trent from the former Lombard Kingdom of Italy. He attached it to the stem duchy of Bavaria, which was then under the rule of his son Henry III. From the 12th century on, the counts residing in Castle Tyrol near Merano held the office of Vogt (bailiff) in the Trent diocese and also in the Bishopric of Brixen. They extended their territory over much of the region and came to surpass the power of the bishops, who were nominally their feudal lords. After the deposition of Henry X the Proud as Bavarian duke in 1138, the Counts of Tyrol strengthened their independence from Bavaria under his son Henry the Lion. When the House of Welf was again enfeoffed with the Bavarian duchy by Emperor Frederick Barbarossa at the 1154 Reichstag of Goslar, her possessions no longer comprised the Tyrolean lands. The Counts maintained that independence under the rising Bavarian Wittelsbach dynasty. Gorizia-Tyrol In 1253 Count Meinhard of Gorizia (Görz) inherited the Tyrolean lands by marriage to Adelheid, daughter of the last Count Albert III of Tyrol. When their sons divided their estate in 1271, the elder Meinhard II took Tyrol, for which he was recognized as an immediate lordship. He supported the German king Rudolph of Habsburg against his rival King Ottokar II of Bohemia. In reward, he received the Duchy of Carinthia with the Carniolian march in 1286. In 1307 Meinhard's son Henry was elected King of Bohemia, After his death, he had one surviving daughter, Margaret Maultasch, who could gain the rule only over Tyrol. In 1342 she married Louis V of Wittelsbach, then Margrave of Brandenburg. The red eagle in Tyrol's coat of arms may derive from the Brandenburg eagle at the time when she and her husband ruled Tyrol and Brandenburg in personal union, though the Tyrolean eagle had already appeared in the 13th century. Louis V died in 1361, followed by Margaret's son Meinhard III two years later. Lacking any descendants to succeed her, she bequeathed the county to Rudolph IV of Habsburg, Duke of Austria in 1363. He was recognized by the House of Wittelsbach in 1369. From that time onward, Tyrol was ruled by various lines of the Austrian Habsburg dynasty, who held the title of Count. Austria during the 15h century]] After the Habsburg hereditary lands had been divided by the 1379 Treaty of Neuberg, Tyrol was ruled by the descendants of Duke Leopold III of Austria. After a second division within the Leopoldinian line in 1406, Duke Frederick IV of the Empty Pockets ruled them. In 1420 he made Innsbruck the Tyrolean residence. In 1490 his son and heir Sigismund renounced Tyrol and Further Austria in favour of his cousin German king Maximilian I of Habsburg. By then Maximilian I had re-united all Habsburg lands under his rule. In 1500 he also acquired the remaining Gorizia (Görz) territories around Lienz and the Puster Valley. When Emperor Ferdinand I of Habsburg died in 1564, he bequeathed the rule over Tyrol and Further Austria to his second son Archduke Ferdinand II. Both territories thereafter fell to the younger sons of the Habsburg Emperors: Archduke Matthias in 1608 and Maximilian III in 1612. After the death of Archduke Sigismund Francis in 1665, all Habsburg lands were again under the united rule of the Emperor Leopold I. From the time of Maria Theresa of Austria (1740−1780) onward, Tyrol was governed by a central government of the Habsburg Monarchy at Vienna in all matters of major importance. In 1803 the lands of the Bishoprics of Trent and Brixen were secularised and incorporated into the county. Napoleonic Wars against the invading Napoleon I]] Following defeat by Napoleon in 1805, Austria was forced to cede Tyrol to the Kingdom of Bavaria in the Peace of Pressburg. Tyrol as a part of Bavaria became a member of the Confederation of the Rhine in 1806. The Tyroleans rose up against the Bavarian authority and succeeded three times in defeating Bavarian and French troops trying to retake the country. Austria lost the war of the Fifth Coalition against France, and got harsh terms in the Treaty of Schönbrunn in 1809. Glorified as Tyrol's national hero, Andreas Hofer, the leader of the uprising, was executed in 1810 in Mantua. His forces had lost a third and final battle against the French and Bavarian forces. Tyrol remained under Bavaria and the Napoleonic Kingdom of Italy for another four years. In 1814, by decisions of the Congress of Vienna, Tyrol was reunified and returned to Austria. It was integrated into the Austrian Empire. From 1867 onwards, it was a Kronland (Crown Land) of Cisleithania, the western half of Austria-Hungary. State of Tyrol (Austria)}} ]] End of the County After World War I, the victors settled border changes. The Treaty of Saint-Germain of 1919 ruled according to the 1915 London Pact, that the southern part of the Austrian crown land of Tyrol had to be ceded to the Kingdom of Italy, including the territory of the former Trent bishopric, roughly corresponding to the modern-day Trentino, as well as the south of the medieval Tyrol county, the present-day province of South Tyrol. Italy thus took control of the strategically important Alpine water divide at the Brenner Pass and over the south of Tyrol proper with its large German-speaking majority.Oscar Benvenuto (ed.): "South Tyrol in Figures 2008", Provincial Statistics Institute of the Autonomous Province of South Tyrol, Bozen/Bolzano 2007, p. 19, Table 11 Since 1949 both parts form the autonomous Italian Trentino-Alto Adige/Südtirol region. The northern part of Tyrol retained by the First Austrian Republic today forms the Austrian State of Tyrol with its East Tyrol exclave. In 1945 following World War II, Austrian attempts and South Tyrolean petitions to reunite German-speaking South Tyrol with Austria were not successful. Italy kept control. From 1972 onwards, the Italian Republic has granted further autonomy to the Alto Adige/Südtirol province. Counts of Tyrol * Albert I –1178 * Albert II 1055–1101 * Albert III 1101–1165 * Berthold I 1165–1180 * Berthold II 1180–1181 * Henry I 1180–1202 * Albert IV 1202–1253, son . Male line extinct. House of Meinhardin , heiress of the Meinhardin dynasty]] County bequeathed to Albert's son-in-law: * Meinhard I 1253–1258, also Count of Gorizia since 1231 * Meinhard II 1258–1295, also Count of Gorizia until 1271, Duke of Carinthia and Margrave of Carniola from 1286, jointly with his brother ** Albert 1258-1271, also Count of Gorizia until 1304 * Henry II 1295-1335, son of Meinhard II, also Duke of Carinthia, King of Bohemia 1306 and 1307-1310, jointly with his brothers ** Albert, until 1292 ** Louis, until 1305 ** Otto, until 1310 Male line extinct, Countess Margaret, daughter of Henry II, married to: * John Henry of Luxembourg 1335–1341; divorced, secondly to: * Louis of Wittelsbach 1341–1361, also Margrave of Brandenburg 1323-1351, Duke of Bavaria from 1347, succeeded by * Meinhard III 1361–1363, son. Line extinct. House of Habsburg County bequeathed to * Rudolph IV of Habsburg 1363–1365, also Duke of Austria, Styria and Carinthia since 1358, Duke of Carniola from 1364 * Leopold I 1365–1386, brother, also Duke of Austria until 1379, Duke of Styria, Carinthia and Carniola (Inner Austria according to the 1379 Treaty of Neuberg), jointly with his brother ** Albert IV until 1379, sole Duke of Austria from 1379 * William 1386–1406, son of Leopold I, also ruler of Inner Austria, jointly with his brother ** Leopold II 1396–1406, regent of Tyrol and Further Austria (until 1402), regent of Austria from 1406 * Frederick of the Empty Pockets 1406–1439, brother, also regent of Further Austria since 1402 * Sigismund 1439–1490, son, also ruler of Further Austria, deposed Line extinct, Habsburg lands re-unified under * Maximilian I 1490–1519, King of Germany (King of the Romans) since 1486, Archduke of Austria from 1493, Holy Roman Emperor ("Emperor-elect") from 1508. ... Habsburg regents of Tyrol and Further Austria: * Ferdinand II 1564–1595, second son of Emperor Ferdinand I * Maximilian III 1612–1618, son * Leopold V 1619–1632, younger brother of Emperor Ferdinand II * Ferdinand Charles 1632-1662, son, with his mother ** Claudia de' Medici 1632–1646, as regent * Sigismund Francis 1663–1665, brother Line extinct, Habsburg lands re-unified under * Leopold I 1665–1705, Holy Roman Emperor since 1658. ... References External links Category:Disestablished in 1919 Category:Established in 1140 Category:History of South Tyrol Category:History of Tyrol (region) Category:Tyrol (region) Category:Historical regions in Austria